The aims of this postdoctoral study are to employ social historical research methodology to: 1] to trace the scientific concepts, cultural values, popular attitudes, and social negotiations underpinning nurses' antituberculosis efforts with New York City children between 1894 and 1943; 2] to reconstruct nurses' antituberculosis efforts with New York City children during the study years; 3] to examine the historic context for contemporary controversies involving those elements of health promotion and disease prevention that involve factors such as individual risk and lifestyle modification. Data will be collected from primary and secondary sources. By examining the development of the historical context that has shaped contemporary relationships between nurses, society, and patients in the United States, this inquiry will generate data through to promote and guide current and future nursing efforts with regard to health promotion and disease prevention can be gained.